


Three Superbowl Rings for My Daughters

by DaniProblemChild



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniProblemChild/pseuds/DaniProblemChild
Summary: An idea I had while wondering if the New York Giants will get another Superbowl win or not in the future.A short drabble.





	Three Superbowl Rings for My Daughters

Eli stood in shock for a long time as his teammates were caught up in the jubilation of their win.

The QB still could not believe that he had just clenched his third superbowl victory, suddenly the feel of a large hand clapping his shoulder drew him out of his reverie. 

"Congratulations, little brother. I knew you could do it." The familiar drawl of Peyton's voice brought Eli back to reality. 

He slowly replied. "I'm really glad about it. Now I have a superbowl ring to give to each of my beautiful daughters when they get older."

Eli smiled adoringly as Ava and Lucy ran up to him to hug his legs while his wife, Abbey, carried Caroline in her arms, approaching him with a radiant smile. 

Odell giggled at what Eli said and Peyton chuckled, admiring the happy family. Having an inkling that Eli was probably the happiest of them all.


End file.
